Venom Vol 1 163
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Will Robson | CoverArtist2 = Morry Hollowell | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = They're only interested in the Klyntar! X-Men -- hit the bricks! We'll hold them back if we can! | Speaker = Corsair | StoryTitle1 = Poison-X: Conclusion | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = Edgar Salazar | Penciler1_2 = Ario Anindito | Inker1_1 = Allen Martinez | Colourist1_1 = Dono Sánchez-Almara | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Thomas Groneman | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_4 = Christina Harrington | Editor1_5 = Chris Robinson | Editor1_6 = Darren Shan | Editor1_7 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ** Poison Marvel GirlCategory:Jean Grey (Earth-616)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Kraven the HunterCategory:Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-11182)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Killer Thrill ** Unnamed Poison space pirate ** Poison Tord ** Poison Uviex ** Poison Hexxer ** Numerous unbound Poisons Other Characters: * Unnamed space pirates * Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) * Unnamed symbiote-clad space pirate * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed alien species * * * Locations: * ** *** Deep Space *** *** **** ***** *** *** **** ** *** Items: * * * * * Unnamed space pirate's symbiote * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Killer Thrill's ship * Events: * | Synopsis1 = In the brig of Killer Thrill's ship, Cyclops wonders to himself why he can't sense Jean's presence anymore. Corsair wonders why the ship isn't crawling with space pirates and cheerfully asks if he thinks the other X-Men took care of them, but Hepzibah tells him to be quiet as Scott's worried. Concerned, Corsair says that he's far from the best father and says stupid things more than he'd like to admit, but that Jean is as tough as they come and that he's sure she's fine. On the bridge, Poison Marvel Girl remarks that she's known the X-Men for a long time and that they'll never accept the Poisons' gift willingly. As Angel nervously asks if she's really Jean, Venom replies that she isn't anymore - she's become a Poison. Beast asks Venom what that means, and Venom snaps that means they should have gotten rid of their symbiotes when he told them to, and that they need to run. The Venom symbiote monologues about how terrified it is as the Symbiote X-Men and Venom face off against Poison Marvel Girl, Poison Killer Thrill, Poison Kraven, and the unbound Poisons. Poison Marvel Girl tells the Poisons to attack, Venom shoving Beast out of the way as two unbound Poisons lunge for them. Smashing them with a chair, Venom shouts not to let the small ones touch them and that if they do the Poisons will assimilate both them and their symbiotes; the Venom symbiote noting that the Poisons are perfect hosts, but that they effectively kill the symbiote and turn it into a weapon. Iceman realizes that means Jean is dead and lashes out in rage at several unbound Poisons, freezing them solid. Poison Kraven and Poison Killer Thrill smash through the ice, the latter declaring that their symbiotes are meant to be with them. Several Poisons stalk towards Killer Thrill's former crew, Tord's symbiote attempting to abandon him in terror as a Poison prods his face. Angel lashes out at Poison Killer Thrill and Poison Kraven with his wings, demanding to know what they've done to Jean; but Venom states he's making himself too big a target and needs to fold his wings. Angel complies but notes that he's useless in a fight without them as he is quickly cornered by a trio of unbound Poisons. As Venom and Beast smash the Poisons with debris, the former cursing that the symbiotes are liabilities rather than power-ups; the Venom symbiote lamenting that the Poisons are making Eddie doubt it and their bond. Snaring the Symbiote X-Men and Venom with her psychic powers, Poison Marvel Girl states that Venom's outburst is only true for now, as once the metastatization process is complete they'll be without weaknesses. Sneering that they'll see freedom is a lie when they join the Hive, Poison Marvel Girl prepares to feed them to the unbound Poisons. As Iceman laments this is as bad as it gets, a barrage of energy bolts shatter the unbound Poisons as Cyclops and the Starjammers arrive. Beast helps Venom to his feet, the latter shellshocked at how disastrous the Poisons consuming someone was powerful as Marvel Girl has turned out to be. Iceman spots Romeo standing nearby and holding out his hand, but before he can take it Venom yanks him back and informs the Symbiote X-Men of the unbound Poisons' ability to create psychic illusions of their loved ones. Iceman angrily smashes the unbound Poison, while Cyclops confronts Poison Marvel Girl. Venom attacks Poison Kraven, who recognizes him as a survivor of the Venomverse War and says that this time there won't be any escape, adding the Poisons now know there are entire worlds of symbiotes aside from Venom that they can consume; the Venom symbiote noting that Eddie's rage is fueled by fear. Cyclops asks Poison Marvel Girl why he can't sense her presence anymore, and she replies he will once he's part of the Hive. As a pair of unbound Poisons prepare to pounce off her and onto Cyclops, Iceman shatters them with and drives her back with a barrage of ice spikes. Killer Thrill reunites with her now-Poisoned crew, siccing them on Venom and the Symbiote X-Men. Poison Tord grapples with Ch'od and tells him the Starjammers are free to leave since the Poisons have no interest in bounties, but Ch'od snaps that the Starjammers won't turn their backs on their friends or their enemies. Realizing that the Poisons are only interested in the symbiotes, Corsair calls for a retreat. Venom grabs Cyclops, who protests leaving Jean behind, and Beast uses his tech implants to hack the ship and trap the Poisons on the bridge. As they flee, Corsair states the blast door won't hold the Poisons for long and that they'll need to escape ASAP. Cyclops complains about leaving Jean behind, but Venom informs him that when a Poison consumes a symbiote it digests the host's body to catalyze the permanent bonding, assimilating their memories in the process - meaning that Jean is dead. Beast calls for Danger to pick them up, then tells Iceman to use his ice-powers to make an ice tunnel like he did to board the ship. With the tunnel complete, Iceman cracks a joke - Poison Marvel Girl sneering that she's impressed he hasn't lost his sense of humor after the loss of his teammate as she and the other Poisons arrive. Iceman despairingly says he didn't mean it and that he's sure she'll make it through, but Venom and Scott inform him that the Jean they knew is dead. As an all-out battle breaks out, the Venom symbiote notes that Eddie - as always - is fighting to protect the innocents and children, but that this time it isn't fighting for revenge but for survival. Venom tells the Starjammers to get clear and then orders Scott to destroy the ice tunnel. Venom, the Symbiote X-Men, and the Poisons are sucked into space; the Venom symbiote noting that the X-Men believe they'll be safe if they escape but that it and Eddie know that the Poisons will never stop hunting them. An unbound Poison grabs Angel, who uses his cosmic powers to immolate it and his symbiote together before it can consume him - the Venom symbiote lamenting it as a necessary sacrifice. Poison Marvel Girl tries to impale Cyclops on a crystalline arm-blade, but he blasts her away with a torrent of energy. Venom - transformed into a variant of the Space Knight form once used by Flash Thompson - is restrained by Poison Hexxer as Poison Killer Thrill transforms her arm into a blade and prepares to impale him. Venom grabs her arm and snaps it off, then stabs Poison Hexxar with it; his symbiote noting they'd thought they'd killed all the Poisons but that they had somehow survived and followed them home. The Venom symbiote wonders if the Poisons are an eternal constant of the universe intended to check the symbiotes, lamenting that even if they make it home sooner or later the Poisons will find them. Beast self-destructs Killer Thill's ship and Venom helps Angel tow the other X-Men to Danger. Returning to Kariteth Spaceport, the Young X-Men separate from their surviving symbiotes, which Corsair promises to return to Klyntar. Cyclops states that the Young X-Men need to return to Earth and prepare for the possibility of the Poisons attempting to invade, telling his father to warn the other klyntar about the Poisons and help evacuate them if possible; Corsair apologizing for what happened to Jean. Cyclops tells him to stop, and as the Starjammer takes off states that Jean wouldn't have had it any other way. Onboard Danger, Venom apologizes for interrupting Cyclops's mourning but tells him there's no way the Poisons are done with them yet and that they need to return to Earth ASAP or they could be dealing with the end of the world - the Venom symbiote telling Eddie that as far Scott's concerned the world has already ended. Beast rebukes Venom for reminding them of Jean's death, but as Cyclops sits down an astral projection of Poison Marvel Girl appears before him and telepathically says his name before vanishing. As Danger takes off, Venom asks if Cyclops is alright, and he replies that he'll be fine and is just seeing ghosts. The Starjammer arrives on Klyntar, but as the Starjammers unload the symbiotes Corsair, Raza, and Hepzibah notice something is wrong. Sikorsky scans for life forms and declares the planet to be completely barren, Corsair realizing the Poisons' Hive has already attacked Klyntar, destroyed its defences, and abducted all the symbiotes. | Solicit = POISON X CONCLUSION! • After revelations about Venom’s past and questions about its future, a dangerous new adversary makes its presence known in the Marvel Universe, and not everyone in this titanic tale will make it home! • And what comes next will spell doom not only for Venom and the X-Men, but the entire MU itself! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included